Eclipse
Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it! Belongs to Eclipse the Warrior. Description Eclipse is a dark gray tortoise shell cat, with silver stripes and dapples,including two stripes on her head that look like crescent moons, and a small circle between them. Her eyes are a dark green, and her tail is unusually short, making balance a challenge. However, this major inconvenience is made up for in two things: Her small size, and great strength. Eclipse is tiny, only half the size of the average warrior. But take her on, and she's not easy to take down. History __NOEDITSECTION__ are you, are you coming to the tree Change is difficult. But sometimes, its for the best. The life he had has been demolished, blanketed in ash, scoured by fire and poison and dust. And yet life found a way. Welcome to Eclipse's choices, and how they tore the remains of her family apart, but granted her happiness. --- Eclipse is a young female Warrior and ex-Warrior of Marshclan who has been known to excel at killing rogues. She belongs to ME. where they strung up a man they say who murdered three Description In Marshclan, appearances aren't usually deceiving. In a kinder clan, if she hadn't been born into the descendants of Bloodclan itself, Eclipse might have been considered beautiful when she was a kit. Small. Strong. Stripes like smashed, jagged pieces of silver. Her eyes once shone brightly. Then she realized the role she was born into. She is pretty small for an Marshclan cat, who aren't the largest clan to begin with, but she's strongly built. The harsh training since the age of three have given her both sleek muscles and toughness: the kind of toughness that you need to survive in the mess they call a clan. strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree Personality type here yeeeeah are you, are you coming to the tree Abilities i told you to run so we'd both be free Relationships |-|Ivoryclan= Rosestar Lily |-|Other= strange things have happened here no stranger would it be History Because of Marshclan standards, Eclipse was made a warrior 2 moons earlier than she should have been, and struggled to hold that position. Her mother, Lily, was killed by a rogue named Condor only a half moon later. With her father now the head of the family, Eclipse was pushed to the brink. The battle training was bad enough. Being burnt by a geyser, and having everyone just leave without helping her was worse. And she made her choice. Eclipse left Marshclan, left everything she knew behind her, and ran right into the solution to her problem. Literally. Rosestar may not have be the prettiest sight, but she helped Eclipse escape from the part of herself she hated. if we met at midnight in the hanging tree Trivia *trivia 1 *trivia 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ I'm aware this looks terrible. Deal with it. Category:Female Category:Sonas Category:Natureclan Content